Bezimienny
by WorldUnderneath
Summary: Jeden dzień z życia Bezimiennego. Komentarze mile widziane :)


Był ciepły letni poranek. Słońce przeświecało przez korony drzew, tworząc jasne smugi światła, padające na pojedyncze krzaki.

Bezimienny odetchnął głęboko świeżym leśnym powietrzem. Już dobre dwadzieścia minut temu zboczył ze ścieżki wiodącej z Silden. Nie martwił się tym, gdyż dobrze znał okolicę i obrał sobie tą drogę za skrót, który miał mu pomóc ominąć Geldern i trafić prosto do Trelis. Miał tam umówione spotkanie z kupcem Khabirem, któremu obiecał dostarczyć kilka cennych artefaktów, obecnie spokojnie spoczywających w jego głębokiej kieszeni.

Cichy trzask wyrwał mężczyznę z zadumy. Jego wyostrzone zmysły podpowiedziały mu, że nie jest sam. Bezimienny obrócił się na pięcie w kierunku, z którego dochodził cichutki szelest. Odruchowo chwycił miecz i lekko wysunął go z pochwy. Zamarł tak w kompletnym bezruchu, wpatrzony w zalesioną przestrzeń przed sobą.  
Po chwili zza krzaka dzikich jagód wyłoniła się para długich białych uszu, a zaraz za nią reszta małego zająca. Płochliwy zwierzak przyjrzał się uważnie obcemu, zastrzygł uszami i czmychnął w przeciwnym kierunku.

Bezimienny rozluźnił się i kontynuował swoją wędrówkę. Nadal jednak uważnie obserwował otoczenie, bo w lasach nieraz można było natknąć się na dzika, wilka, a czasem coś o wiele gorszego.

Kilka dni temu Bezimienny stoczył udaną walkę z rozpruwaczem, który zabłądził na drodze pomiędzy Ardeą i Carpe Dun, być może wygnany wcześniej ze swojej jaskini przez buntowników, lub jakąś inną bandę szukającą schronienia. W każdym razie stwór był niezwykle drażliwy i najwidoczniej wygłodniały, gdyż rzucił się na Bezimiennego, mimo że ten nie zdążył się do niego zbliżyć choćby na dwadzieścia metrów. Bestia musiała wyczuć zapach człowieka i wyskoczyła na zaskoczonego mężczyznę zza sporego zwalonego drzewa. Jedynie niezrównany instynkt łowcy i szybkość zdołały ochronić go przed wielką paszczą wypełnioną ostrymi kłami. Zwinność i siła, wyćwiczone w wielu walkach, pomogły mu powalić zwierza już za drugim ciosem. Bezimienny stanął przed perspektywą całkiem smacznej kolacji, a także nielichego zarobku, związanego ze sprzedażą futra, kłów i pazurów rozpruwacza.

Obecnie, zmierzając do Trelis, czuł miły ciężar zwisającej przy pasie sakiewki, po brzegi wypełnionej złotymi monetami. Nie zdążył jeszcze wydać wszystkiego, co zarobił na potworze, a już zmierzał na spotkanie kolejnej, być może nawet większej niż poprzednia, nagrody za swoje jakże odważne czyny. Bezimienny uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli i wydobył z zanadrza niewielką fajkę wypchaną bagiennym zielem. Uznał, że tak lekki narkotyk nie przyćmi zbytnio jego umysłu, a z pewnością poprawi humor. Już wyjmował hubkę i krzesiwo, gdy doszły do niego przytłumione głosy. Chcąc nie chcąc, zrezygnował z przyjemności zapalenia i cichym wyuczonym krokiem myśliwego zbliżył się do niewielkiego wzniesienia. Przed samym szczytem przypadł do ziemi i wczołgał się w wysoką trawę. Ostrożnie rozchylił pojedyncze źdźbła, by mieć lepszy widok na to, co działo się po drugiej stronie wzniesienia.

Na niewielkiej polance stało trzech orków, żywo dyskutujących na jakiś temat w swoim ojczystym języku. Bezimienny rozumiał tylko niektóre z padających tu słów i doszedł do wniosku, że w końcu musi się nauczyć orkowego języka. Po uzbrojeniu każdego ze stworów, rozpoznał niewielki patrol zwiadowców. Przyjrzał się uważniej, ale nie rozpoznał żadnego nich. Dla większości ludzi wszystkie orki wyglądają identycznie, ale kiedy przebywa się w ich towarzystwie większość czasu, można zacząć zauważać drobne różnice. Bezimienny pracował dla kilku z nich, bo w ten sposób, można było ubić niezły interes, zarobić trochę grosza, a także zyskać dobrą reputację, która jest niezwykle potrzebna, jeśli człowiek chce się czuć bezpieczny w dzisiejszych czasach, kiedy orkowie opanowali wiele miast. Taka reputacja mogła się okazać niezwykle ważna, zwłaszcza dla wolnego strzelca, jakim był Bezimienny. Nie należał do żadnego klanu, do tej pory nie opowiedział się po żadnej ze stron w walce pomiędzy ludźmi i orkami. Nie zamierzał zostawać ani orkowym najemnikiem, ani buntownikiem. Wolał robić niezobowiązujące interesy z każdą ze stron konfliktu, choć w głębi serca kibicował oczywiście ludziom.

Orkowie skończyli swoją dyskusję i jeden z nich oddalił się od towarzyszy, by po chwili wrócić, prowadząc ze sobą jakiegoś człowieka ze związanymi z tyłu rękami. Bezimienny zmrużył oczy, żeby lepiej dojrzeć twarz mężczyzny. Po chwili otworzył je szeroko w niemym zdumieniu. Rozpoznał swojego dobrego znajomego, Laresa. Kiedy spotkał go ostatnim razem, ten pracował dla orków w Geldern i całkiem dobrze mu się tam wiodło. Teraz najwyraźniej Fortuna odsunęła się od niego, bo jego dawni kompani najwyraźniej zamierzali pozbawić go głowy, a przy okazji zapewne także kilku innych drobiazgów ukrytych w jego kieszeniach.

Bezimienny powoli wymacał spory dwuręczny miecz przymocowany do pasa na plecach. Zastanawiał się ile ma czasu, zanim zwiadowcy odkryją jego obecność. Może zanim zorientują się w sytuacji, zdąży ciąć pierwszego z nich. Najbliższy ork znajdował się jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów przed nim, do tego dochodziło pochyłe zbocze, które z pewnością doda mu szybkości. Nie myśląc więcej, mężczyzna poderwał się z ziemi i ruszył pędem na przeciwników. Miecz w ułamku sekundy znalazł się w jego ręce. Na ostatnim odcinku drogi, Bezimienny skoczył, szykując się do zadania ciosu. Udało się. Zaskoczony ork, nie zdołał się osłonić i ostrze zatonęło w nim niemal po samą klingę, gdyż stalowy pancerz nie zdołał wytrzymać impetu, z jakim wojownik spadł na swoją ofiarę. Mężczyzna wyrwał miecz z ciała stwora i nie zatrzymując się, płynnym ruchem wykonał cięcie w kierunku kolejnego atakującego go orka. Tamten sparował uderzenie i wymierzył silny cios, skierowany prosto na głowę Bezimiennego. Mężczyzna uskoczył na bok, robiąc piruet i przy okazji zwalając z nóg kolejnego napastnika. Zanim tamten zdołał wstać, Bezimienny ponownie zaatakował jego towarzysza. Tym razem wymierzył prosto w odsłoniętą szyję. Minęli się o włos, jednak mężczyzna wyczuł, że ostrze stawiło lekki opór. Chwilę później ostry ból przeszył jego ramię. Kątem oka zerknął na krew, która szybko wsiąkała w rozdarte ubranie. Za plecami zamajaczyła jakaś sylwetka, więc Bezimienny bez namysłu odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku, przygotowany na atak. Zauważył tylko jak drugi ork opada powoli na kolana trzymając się za gardło. Został tylko jeden. Bezimienny uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego przeciwnik nie zamierzał się spieszyć. Nie wyglądał na zbyt pewnego siebie, a widok pokonanych towarzyszy z pewnością nie dodał mu odwagi. Stali więc spokojnie mierząc się wzrokiem. Za plecami zwiadowcy, Lares usilnie starał się przerwać krępujące go więzy. Ork zdawał się tego nie zauważać, najwyraźniej obawiał się spuścić z oka Bezimiennego. Mężczyzna w końcu znudził się czekaniem. Miał dość walki, zwłaszcza, że zranione ramię dawało mu siwe znaki nieznośnym pieczeniem. Rzucił się do przodu, wykonując przy tym silny zamach. Ork osłonił się i odbił cięcie. Bez chwili namysłu przeszedł do kontrataku, próbując dosięgnąć gardła przeciwnika. Bezimienny odskoczył i ciął z półobrotu. Zwiadowca zawył, a na jego policzku pojawiła się cienka czerwona linia. Już miał zaatakować ponownie, gdy jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a miecz wypadł z ręki. Bezimienny cofnął się, nadal w pozycji obronnej. Ork postąpił kilka kroków do przodu, po czym zwalił się na ziemię. Z jego pleców wystawał Krush Varok, a dwa metry dalej stał Lares, który wreszcie wyswobodził się z więzów.

Bezimienny schował broń i wyszczerzył się do znajomego. Tamten odpowiedział tym samym. Mężczyźni zbliżyli się do siebie i uścisnęli sobie dłonie.  
– Co ty tu robisz? – spytał Lares – Myślałem, że już po mnie, w końcu mało kto zbacza ze ścieżek. To niebezpieczne.  
\- Szedłem do Trelis. Nie miałem ochoty przechodzić przez Geldern, bo ostatnio między mną i tamtejszym strażnikiem doszło do małego spięcia. Wolałem nie psuć sobie humoru.  
\- A tak, tak, coś o tym słyszałem.  
\- A ty? Przecież do niedawna byłeś jeszcze przyjacielem orków, a tu proszę, twoi znajomkowie próbowali cię zabić.  
\- Przyjaciel to za duże słowo – Lares wyglądał na speszonego.  
– Pracowałem dla nich, bo dobrze płacili. Ty z resztą też wykonywałeś dla nich różne roboty, nie myśl, że nie wiem. Z tym strażnikiem posprzeczałeś się o pieniądze jakie ci obiecał za zabicie kilku wargów.  
\- Hej, spokojnie. Masz rację, pracowałem dla nich i nadal to robię. Nie chciałem cię urazić, Lares. To jak, powiesz mi o co wam poszło? Uratowałem cię, więc chyba mam prawo wiedzieć.  
\- Jasne, dobra, niech ci będzie – Lares zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu, choć nie było to konieczne, bo w lesie byli sami, nie licząc trzech martwych orków.  
– Bo widzisz, stary, niedawno zacząłem wspierać buntowników. Przynosiłem im różne informacje, czasem dostarczałem trochę broni i prowiantu. Dzisiaj w nocy natknąłem się na ten patrol, kiedy wracałem z obozu buntowników do miasta. Jakoś tak nie chcieli mi uwierzyć, że poszedłem na spacer.  
\- Dlaczego nie zabili cię od razu?  
\- Bo wiedzieli kim jestem. Mam niemałą reputację w Geldern i Silden. Zaczęli się kłócić, ale potem doszli do wniosku, że rano zabiorą mnie do miasta i opowiedzą o wszystkim ich przywódcy, Grokowi. Potem znowu zaczęli się o to sprzeczać, bo któryś z nich doszedł do wniosku, że mogę mieć przy sobie trochę złota. Toteż zabrali mnie w końcu na tą polanę i jak zauważyłeś stwierdzili, że lepiej będzie mnie zabić i okraść, zwalając potem winę na dzikie zwierzęta, niż przypodobać się przywódcy. Dziwni ci orkowie moim zdaniem. No ale, koniec końców, pojawiłeś się ty i mnie uratowałeś. Jestem ci winny wdzięczność.  
\- To prawda. Pozwól, że spytam, dużo masz przy sobie złota?  
\- Wystarczająco, by postawić ci piwo, zapłacić za nocleg w karczmie i wynajęcie medyka, który zająłby się twoją raną. To chyba nic poważnego?  
\- Nie, to ledwie draśnięcie chociaż piecze jak cholera. Ale wspominałeś coś o jakimś piwie.  
\- No jasne, chodźmy przyjacielu. Będę ci towarzyszył do Trelis, bo na razie nie mam ochoty pokazywać się w Geldern.


End file.
